


You Are My Sunshine (Eugene and Rapunzel)

by Kaylar890



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tangled (2010) Fusion, Angst, Character Death, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff and Angst, Tangled (2010) References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27392395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaylar890/pseuds/Kaylar890
Summary: It's Rapunzel's 21st birthday! How exciting! Eugene has the perfect birthday planned for the perfect girl. That is... Until somethings get in the way. Some very bad things.
Relationships: Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Pascal & Rapunzel (Disney), Rapunzel & Varian (Disney)
Kudos: 12





	You Are My Sunshine (Eugene and Rapunzel)

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if this is trash. This is my first story on here so I hope it's good. I apologize for the angst.

"Lance! I need your help, pronto!" Eugene had exclaimed, running up to Lance. 

"Whoa Eugene, calm down. Why in a hurry?" Lance asked, chuckling. 

"Why am I in a rush??? Do you not know what today is Lance???" Eugene leans closer to Lance giving him a death glare. 

Lance blinks backing up slowly, holding his hands up. "Don't kill me… but… what if I said… no-" 

Eugene inhales. "TodaysIsRapunzelsBirthday!" 

"... OOOOOOHHHH! I knew I was forgetting something today!" 

"Yeah! So that leads me to… I need your help."

"What is it, my friend?" Lance asked, wrapping his arm around Eugene. 

"I need help to make cupcakes. I just have to surprise Rapunzel with one to give to her. I will tell her I made it myself and then later tonight I'll take her out on the boat and I'm going to propose" Eugene smiles happily at the thought of seeing his beautiful girlfriend so excited. 

"Oh my, Eugene! Just how romantic is that? Wow. She's gonna say yes. She's gonna love it! Now stop stalling, Eugene. We got cupcakes to make!" He pulls Eugene to the kitchen. 

\--

Rapunzel was getting dressed into her birthday outfit. Today was going to be perfect. Today was her 21st birthday. She was so excited. She even decided to wear a little makeup. She looks over at her door after hearing a knock. 

"Come in." She says, smiling. 

Cass walked in, smiling at Rapunzel. "How's it coming in here, birthday girl?" 

"Today is going to be great! I haven't seen Eugene anywhere today though.. Have you seen him at all?" She asked, frowning a bit. 

"No, I haven't. Sorry Raps."

Rapunzel sighs. "Alright." She looks in the mirror to start brushing her hair. 

"Knowing Eugene, he's probably planning some huge ass surprise for you." Cass went over to Rapunzel's bed and sat down. 

Rapunzel smiles. "Yeah you're right." Rapunzel looks over at Pascal and smiles as well. "Pascal helped me pick out my dress today. And I love it." 

Cass looks at Rapunzel's dress. "It looks nice, Raps."

"Hey Cass, could you help me braid my hair?" 

"Yes of course" Cass got up and started to help braid Rapunzel's hair. 

Rapunzel sat there humming while Cass braided her hair. 

About a good 45 minutes later Cass finished braiding Rapunzel's hair.. Normally hair braiding wouldn't take that long but since Rapunzel's hair was long as hell…it was a good 45 minutes. 

Rapunzel stood, her birthday outfit complete. "Wow. I… I love it! I love it so much! I'm so happy!" 

Cass smiles at Rapunzel, warmly. "I'm happy you're happy, Raps." Cass pulls something out of her pocket. It was a bracelet. "Here. Happy birthday, Raps." 

Rapunzel gasped and grins excitedly. "Oh my gosh!!! Thank you so much Cass!! I love it!!" Rapunzel puts on the bracelet and looks at it on her wrist. "I love it!!" She hugs Cass tightly. 

Cass hugs back. "You're welcome Raps."

\--

"Eugene! You can't mix up the salt and sugar! Do you want to give Rapunzel salty cupcakes?!?!" Lance screeches. 

Eugene shook his head vigorously. "No!" 

"Then read. The. Labels." Lance hands Eugene the sugar. Eugene adds in some sugar. Which was the last ingredient they needed. He mixes everything in the bowl. Once everything was mixed in the bowl he started to put them in the cupcake pan. Eugene puts the Cupcake pan into the oven then puts them in for the right time that was needed. 

"I'm so proud of you, Eugene!" Lance pats Eugene on the back before pretending to shed a tear. "You're growing up so fast" He wipes his fake tear while placing a hand to his heart. 

Eugene blinks before screeching. "We're the same age!" Eugene sighs as he goes over to a mirror and looks at his reflection. He touches his hair up a bit. He eyes himself in the mirror. 

"Looking sharp, Eugene." Eugene shot finger guns at himself in the mirror. 

"Don't get too full of yourself now." Lance chuckled. 

Eugene went over to a table where he placed down a rose and some chocolates. 

"I'll give her these as a starter gift." 

"Good plan." Lance nods. 

"Alright, come get me when the cupcakes are done." Eugene says. 

Lance held a thumbs up. "Okay, buddy!"

And with that, Eugene heads out of the kitchen to Rapunzel's room. 

\--

Rapunzel had now been at Varians house, visiting with him. 

"Oh! Happy Birthday, Rapunzel! I want to give you something!" Varian says, smiling. 

Rapunzel nods. "Alright, what is it Var?" 

Varian goes over to his desk and grabs a small chest then hands it to her. "Open it."

Rapunzel opened the chest and it was a little jewelry box. A soft and sweet little tune filled the room as Rapunzel stared down at the box. Rapunzel sets the box down and smiles at Varian before getting up to hug him. 

"Awwww, I love it so much! Thank you!" 

Varian smiles sheepishly. "Oh it's nothing, really."

"I'll cherish this for as long as I live!" She smiles brightly. 

"Aww you don't have to do that-" He scratches the back of his neck. 

"But I do! I love it! Thank you so much, Varian!" She closes the box and holds it. 

"Well I better be going but I'll see you later, alright?" Rapunzel smiles. 

"Yeah! I'll see you at the party tonight!" Varian waves. 

"I'll see ya there!" She waves back before skipping off to the castle. As Rapunzel walks in she bumps into Eugene. 

"Sunshine! You look absolutely gorgeous today!" Eugene compliments. 

Rapunzel blushes and smiles. "Thank you, Eugene."

He holds out the chocolate and rose. "Happy birthday, Sunshine." 

Rapunzel smiles and hugs him tight. "Thank you so much, Eugene! I love you!" 

"I love you too, Rapunzel! Now follow me, I have another surprise in the kitchen." Eugene takes Rapunzel's hand and starts to lead her to the kitchen. 

Rapunzel bounces in excitement. She loves surprises. Rapunzel blinks for a moment. 

"Eugene wait-" Rapunzel pulls her arm back. 

Eugene sounds around, raising an eyebrow. "Yes, what is it, blondie?" 

"Where's Pascal?" Rapunzel asked looking around. "Pascal!" She calls out. 

"I'm sure he's aro-" Eugene froze when he heard a faint loud boom outside. Almost like a gunshot. But it was hard to tell. 

Rapunzel looks out a window. "What was that?" She asked, worriedly. 

"I… I don't know, Rapunzel." He looks away from the window. "We should go ask your father."

Rapunzel nods. "Yeah. Okay. Let's go." Rapunzel takes his hand and runs over to her father. 

When they reached the room the king was in, Rapunzel ran up to her dad. 

"Dad! What was that noise? And where is Pascal? What is going on???" 

"We don't know, Rapunzel. Right now just stay calm and everything will be okay. Carry on with what you were doing. We don't want this to ruin your big day now do we?" He smiles. 

Rapunzel nods. "Yeah you're right. Okay! Let me know if something happens! Now, Eugene. Let go find Pascal."

Eugene nods. "Okay, blondie"

Rapunzel and Eugene went looking for Pascal. Rapunzel looks all over her room. "Pascal?!?!? Where are you buddy?!?!" 

Eugene looked in the halls. "Pascal! Where are you?" 

Eugene so happened to bump into Cass in the hallway. 

"What are you doing here…CassANDra?" 

"I live here, idiot. I would ask why you're here but I already know why." 

"Of course. I'm here because it's Rapunzel's birthday. "

"Well no shit. Have you given her your gift yet?" Cass asked. 

Eugene shook his head. "No. But we need your help." 

Cass cocked an eyebrow. "With?"

"Pascal is missing and we heard some sort of loud noise and Rapunzel can't find Pascal. She's really worried."

"Yes of course I'll help." Cass then began looking. "Pascal??"

Eugene looks as well. "Pascal?? Where are you buddy??" 

Rapunzel ran out into the Hall. "Pascal?!?! Where are you?" Rapunzel looks around worriedly. "Where would he have gone??"

\--

Rapunzel, Eugene and Cass all met up in the same spot.

"Have you found him yet?!?!?" Rapunzel asked the two. Eugene and Cass shook their heads. 

"Look sunshine-" Eugene began but was interrupted when one of the guards came up to Rapunzel.

"Your father would like to see you." The guard says. 

Rapunzel looks at Cass and Eugene before going off to see her dad. Eugene and Cass follow. 

"What do you think is up?" Eugene asked. 

Rapunzel looks down. "I don't know. But today was supposed to be perfect but now… it's ruined."

"Hey. Hey, Raps. It'll all be okay. We'll find Pascal and then once we do we'll have your party and it'll be fun. Okay?" Cass says, putting a hand on her shoulder. 

Rapunzel smiles while looking at Cass. "Okay" 

And with that… walked into where the king was. 

"Okay dad. What is it?" Rapunzel asked. 

The king takes a deep breath before saying, "We have to cancel your party, Rapunzel."

"What?!?! Why?!?!?" 

"I have received more information. There is a shooter outside. Killing people. We already lost some people, we don't need to lose more people. I don't want you getting hurt. So with that… we're locking the castle up until this is over."

Rapunzel shook her head, tears in her eyes. "You can't do that! My birthday is already ruined! Pascal is missing! We can't lock up the castle! I have to look outside! He's somewhere around here! Please! Don't do this!"

"I have to keep you safe Rapunzel! I'm sorry Pascal is missing and I'm sure he's fine. But you need to stay inside!" The king raised his voice. 

"Rapunzel if this is safe then-" Cass began. 

"No! I will find Pascal myself!" Rapunzel yelled before running out of the castle. 

"Rapunzel!" The king calls.

"Raps please!" Cass called. 

"Why just stand there?? We have to get her!" Eugene ran after Rapunzel. 

Rapunzel ran and ran. "I will find Pascal. Pascal!! Pascal, come out!" She calls. 

"Rapunzel!" Eugene hollers, hoping Rapunzel would hear him.

Rapunzel pushed the doors open and ran outside. "Pascal!" She calls outside. 

Eugene stops inside at the doors. "Rapunzel what are you doing?!?!? Get in here!" 

"No, Eugene! I gotta find Pascal! I can't lose him!"

"And I can't lose you, Rapunzel! Please! Get in here."

"I'm sorry, Eugene." She looks at him before calling for Pascal again. "Pascal!" She looks around. 

Meanwhile, Varian was walking to the party, which he thought was still going. But as he was walking he saw someone. Someone with a gun. Pointing it at the princess. Varian looks at where Rapunzel was, which was right in the open and then at the dude was which was behind a bush. Varian gasped and ran up behind the guy. "Stay away from the Princess, asshole!"

The shooter spins around, hitting Varian in the face with the gun. Varian fell to the ground, holding his head that was now bleeding. 

Rapunzel looks over at the bush. "Varian…?" 

The shooter pulled the trigger after pointing it at the princess and it was like time stopped. The shooter smirks before running off. 

Rapunzel's eyes were watery. She trembled and put a hand to her stomach, which is where she was shot. Rapunzel looked paralyzed. She fell to her knees, holding her stomach. 

Eugene's eyes became wide. "Rapunzel!!!!" He yelled and quickly ran over to her. 

"Rapunzel!"

Rapunzel fell into Eugene's arms, looking at him with tear filled eyes. "Eugene… "

Eugene held her close. "No no no, Blondie. Stay with me please. No, everything will be okay. Okay.." He takes her hand, his eyes started to water. 

"Eugene… I'm sorry… I should've… st-" She coughs, blood coming out of her mouth. 

"Shhh don't talk, sunshine. You'll be okay.." Tears fell down his face as he squeezed her hand. 

"Can you… find Pascal… for me.. " Rapunzel's breaths were becoming shorter, her words were slower and her skin was getting pale.

"We'll find Pascal, okay cupcake. And you'll be right there when we do…" He tried to hold back tears but they kept falling down his face. 

Rapunzel slowly moves her hand up to Eugene's face and smiles weakly. 

"I love you… so much…." And with that… her hand slowly starts to fall down Eugene's face. 

Eugene shook his head. "No… no.. No… " He cries, squeezing her hand. He trembled and cried, holding her close. He moved his lips slowly and he barely sang. 

"You are my sunshine…my only.. Sunshine.. " Eugene held her close, crying. 

Varian sat up and gasped at what he saw, his eyes tearing as well. "Rapunzel… "

"You make me happy… when skies are grey… " Eugene continues. 

Cass came running out of the Castle after hearing the gunshot. She froze, seeing Eugene and Rapunzel. She fell to her knees, crying while hugging her sides. 

"You… never know dear… " Eugene lets out a quiet sob, holding her dead body close. "H-how much I love you… "

Rapunzel's parents had walked out of the castle and her mother began crying right away. The king held Rapunzel's mother close and cried along with her, slowly falling to the ground. 

"So please…don't take… my sunshine… away…" Eugene cried heavily as he held Rapunzel. Why did it have to be her. Why couldn't he have died. He wanted to get married to her. He was so excited to see look on her face once he finally proposed. He wanted to start a family with her and watch their kids grow up together. He wanted to die old with her… but that'll never happen now. Eugene cried heavily as he held her body. Everyone else cried as well…now they will never see the goofy grin, beautiful smile, hear her adorable laugh that made everyone laugh along with her. No one will see those days.... Again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo.... I'm sorry. I totally didn't cry writing this. This is one of the most depressing stories I've ever made. But this is my first story and uh... Hope you enjoyed it. Even though it's depressing. I'll post more stories on here that aren't depressing. But yeah. Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
